Archive:Sharandria
Sharandria Swindlebuck Sharandria Swindlebuck is a female Gnome Mage. As a mage, she specializes in Illusion and Fire Magic. But first and foremost, she has a strong grasp of economics. She heads the Economics wing of The Lionheart Company. Appearance She is the normal size for a gnome woman her age. She has high cheekbones, and tilted brown eyes. She wears dresses and robes and changes styles now and then, but is never without her signature monocle. The monocle is purely for cosmetic and sentimental value. Personality Sharandria loves to consider herself a cold-blooded villain, but has a sympathetic nature that often gets in the way of her plans. She is very tactful, and often hides her true feelings and nature under optimism and friendliness. This is because she is very cautious about making enemies, and tries to make a friend out of everyone. Despite her friendliness, she often acts very posh, which can easily get on the nerves of some people. She doesn't like competition, and treats all outcomes, win or lose, as a draw. She is prone to lose her tactfulness and reveal her true nature under stress. Quotes "As long as you have the power and will to act, your opinion matters". "There are two types of guards in this city; Those who care about the law, and those who care about justice. It would crush their little world to realize just how far apart those two things truly are". "The Law is an Illusion, a fallacy that serves to keep the rabble down. The Law is a test. Whoever is cunning, ambitious, or ruthless enough to rise above this test, shall inherit the world". Thistle-induced Quotes. "You SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME." "Tremble, mortals, and despair! MELODRAMA HAS COME TO STORMWIND!" Gnomeregan Sharandria Swindlebuck (Born as Solandria Shiverwind) was, like most Gnomes, born in Gnomeregan. The Shiverwind family had moved there generations ago from the Shiverwind coast in Northrend. The Shiverwind family was business savvy when it came to trading with Tuskarr and Taunka, but none of these dealings involved real money. Hence, they came to Gnomeregan dirt poor. Because of this, they were forced to live in a slum-residential area of Gnomeregan, in possibly the farthest-underground part of the city. Although it is Gnomish custom to invent your own last name in your thirties, it was traditional for the Shiverwinds to keep their last name. As the family tradition went, the women dealt with business and management, and the men dealt with sorcery and protection. The men in the family lived in the lower part of the Shiverwind complex, where all magical study and practice was carried out. Oddly, the men who spent more than a little time down there began to go a little insane, and spoke of voices in their heads. Everyone assumed it was a hereditary trait in their men, and didn't attribute it to anything else. Solandria was born generations later, and lived her early life with three older brothers. As was custom, she was taught by her mother, Nayrubi and grandmother in the ways of business and economics. However, her interest was set on magic. Her father, Arketto and mother eventually had to keep the lower part of the complex locked off to keep Solandria from breaking in and exploring their little arcane domain. Solandria's uncle, Veldroxao, had no problems with her curiosity, and encouraged her by giving her books on magic and opening the lower part of the complex to her in secret. Nayrubi and Arketto were never able to find out Solandria's break-ins were because of Veldroxao, but knew that Solandria could not be kept out. Eventually, in their desperation to not upset the family traditions, they planned to send Solandria away to a business school. Veldroxao slipped her her first hearthstone, and she hearthstoned back when she was first sent. Arketto destroyed the hearthstone and sent her away again. She used blink to get past walls and gates and eventually got back home again, hellbent on learning magic with her brothers who she so idolized. Arketto finally had her bound, knocked out, and forcefully kept at a different business boarding school. She was delivered there before she awoke, so had no idea where home was. She refused to learn at first, but her will collapsed after a few days of being locked in her room, and she reluctantly began studying economics. It was due to these early years of her life that she developed a deep hatred of authority and laws, seeing both as forces that serve only to keep her down. She spent her first few years trying to use little illusions Veldroxao taught her to get an edge in the school, and was punished severely until she finally gave it up, but always practiced magic in secret. She studied hard, but was bent on someday returning home with her power and knowledge and using every bit she had learned to economically screw her family over, who she felt so betrayed by. She returned home as a teenager, and found that she had a baby sister, and her brothers had grown into powerful magi. Veldroxao was gone, and Solandria found records in her Father's logs that said her Father himself exiled him from the Shiverwind estate. He had apparently gone so mad, that Arketto deemed him an embarrassment to the family. Veldroxao was kicked out with nothing but the robes on his back, and was never heard from again. Solandria found Veldroxao's signature Monocle in her uncle's old quarters, and kept it with her ever since. She kept it as a reminder for what her beloved uncle meant to her; to not let anyone determine her destiny. Not a full month later the troggs invaded Gnomeregan. Being so deep in the city, the Shiverwinds decided that it would be too risky to try and flee, as by the time the risk of Gnomeregan being overrun was apparent, it was too late for them to escape. Solandria, however, still had a hearthstone-like device linked to her old school in her belongings which she hadn't discarded yet. Arketto and Nayrubi's plan was to seal off the house and wait for their Warlock friend to ritualistically summon them away from the invasion when the said warlock found a safe place. Solandria had other plans. The few hours of night before she used her device to get to her near-surface school, she took what money she could, sealed all that she couldn't in a safe to come back for later, and sabotaged the seal on her family's door. She teleported away as the Trogg hordes neared that part of the city, and escaped into the nearby woods. Her only regret was that her father, a heavy sleeper, might not be awake for his impending doom. She took refuge with a group of Dwarves who had come from Ironforge to aid Gnomeregan, and a few days later she got word that the city was irridated, and knew then that she was the last of her family. She couldn't wait for the day she would be able to invent a new name, and forget the Shiverwinds forever. Thunderhold She was still legally a minor, but a Dwarven Rifleman named Doden took her under his wing. She grew into a sort of little sister to Doden, and would spend the next few years by his side. He left the rifleman regiment not long after they were recalled to Ironforge. Doden eventually found a new hold being set up, named Thunderhold, and Sharandria joined him in becoming a part of this. The hold's leader gave her a little trouble joining it legally at first, but she finally got her way in by learning how to conjure a basic alcohol. Being obsessed with rising in ranks, Solandria quickly rose in Thunderhold, eventually becoming an apprentice to the top mage there, a Gnome named Addieleigh. Solandria and Addieleigh got along very well, but Solandria was secretly jealous of her teacher's power over the guild. Solandria couldn't find a way to solidly rise in rank as long as Addieleigh occupied her next step, as Addieleigh was simply a better mage. One day, the Hold leader, Uler, left for a few weeks on a trip back to Ironforge. Addieleigh and a few other officers took over the hold. When Uler returned, they refused to give up power, as they thought the hold was doing better than ever with them in control. A small internal conflict eventually ended with the hold splitting up. Uler was gone when Addieleigh and her cohorts left with half of the hold, and Addieleigh left temporary control in Solandria's hands. For a brief moment, Solandria was the leader of Thunderhold. Uler returned. Solandria, having her fix of power, gave control back to him, expecting at least a second-in-command rank. A few days later, she was shocked to hear that Uler was refusing to make anyone an officer again, as to avoid the same situation repeating itself. Solandria, seeing herself barred from power, left quickly to join Addieleigh. She had assumed Doden left with Addieleigh, but never found Doden in the renegade group, and would not see him for years. Addieleigh gave Solandria a high rank in her new organization. However, the organization never grew to be as powerful as Thunderhold ever was. Solandria, bored of the never-changing role she had, soon left to find a new place in the world. Tanaris Her parents had always hated Goblins, and this gave Solandria an automatic high opinion for the little green things. She moved south and mete out a living in Booty Bay doing logistics for Steamwheedle Cartel trade fleets. She grew bored of this quickly, even though it paid for her expenses quite well. Eventually, she got news from one of her goblin captain friends on a ship doing trade with Steamwheedle port that there was a crazy gnomish fire-mage in Gadgetzan who was apparently calling for apprentices. Solandria, intrigued, left on the next boat to meet this mage. She hoped to rekindle her life as a mage with him. She got to Steamwheedle port, and quickly made her way towards Gadgetzan, when she was attacked by Wastewander Brigands. Before they could harm her, the very gnome mage she had come to find killed them off. The mage's bushy beard threw her off at first, but his voice was unmistakable; this was her uncle, Veldroxao. Veldroxao was overjoyed to have found her, but Solandria quickly found that he was, like her father said, totally mad. He was well aware of his madness, and even embraced it. He said that it was the Old God of the Qiraji that drove him to this, and apparently being so deep underground in Gnomeregan, on top of being a magic-user, made him vulnerable to this Old God's commands. He had lost contact with the Old God after he left Gnomeregan to the surface, but knew the voice was coming from Southern Kalimdor. By the time he reached Tanaris, he stopped caring, and compulsively decided Tanaris was perfect for studying fire-magic. Curiously, he never asked for his Monocle back. It was around this time that Solandria died her hair green for two reasons. Firstly, she liked the color green. And secondly, black is the last color you want on your head when in a hot desert like Tanaris. Solandria studied magic with him for a year. Although she loved Illusions in particular, she found that fire magic contradicted her family of Frost-mages perfectly. She saw it as spiting her dead father and brothers. For a year she practiced with Veldroxao, using her magic on sand trolls and Wastewander bandits. But one day, Solandria and her uncle went into a deep cave, believing it to be a bandit hideout. They went too far underground, and the voice of the Old God spoke in Veldroxao's head again. He left that night, abruptly, go to to Silithus and find his deity. Solandria had no idea where he went, and knew she was on her own again. Swindlebuck Solandria had no civilization to go to, save Gadgetzan. She was welcome there by the leader of the town, as she had killed many Wastewander bandits with her Uncle. She found no business there, and felt she would feel lost and lonely by going out and routinely hunting down bandits. She picked up gambling, and began a downward circle. One day, while slightly intoxicated, she used an illusionary spell to affect the outcome of a game of cards, changing the appearance of her cards to make her win. When she sobered up she realized how risky this was, but the payout from the game was too encouraging. She did this more and more, perfecting her art of magical trickery. Eventually, people stopped gambling with her altogether, and she left Gadgetzan with her small fortune. She was still a bit too young, but she had no legal documents binding her to her name. Her uncle had previously affectionately called her "Char", and she wanted her new name to include that. She decided to switch her first name up a bit, to Sharandria. For a last name, she took one that the mayor of Gadgetzan had suggested before she departed, when she revealed her gambling secret to him; Swindlebuck. She took a boat back to Booty Bay, but had no interest in retaking her logistics job. She did her profession of magic-gambling for a while, but got bored of it quickly. She tried out the Ironforge underground scene, but the Dwarves soon became suspicious of her, and no one would play her at cards. She decided to pick a more gullible target. She went to Stormwind. Her first day in Stormwind, a tuxedo-clad gentleman she would later know as Jeth Holywrought handed her a card for his blooming business; The Lionheart Company. She eagerly joined, and quickly found herself a position in the Economics Wing. She eventually became one of two Underbosses in the company, and ran the Economics wing herself. To this day, she is satisfied with her job, that sees her do all kinds of "exciting" things. She retains the tactful, strategic attitude that she picked up in gambling and business. However, a year with a mad gnome rubbed off on her, and she sometimes loses herself to a giddy love of burning things. She eventually found out that Doden Bloodbeard, her old guardian, was in the Lionheart Company himself. Overjoyed at finally having some sort of real family around, she tries to stay near him a lot of the time. She still wants to find her uncle, and plans to return to Gnomeregan to get the money she hid. But she is unphased by the loss of her uncle and mentor, electing to assume he is living a happy existence worshiping his god in Silithus. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived